Can We Carve An Avengers Pumpkin?
by azureLuna11
Summary: A simple Halloween story where Morgan wanted candy, MJ wanted cupcakes, Pepper wanted a break, and Peter wanted to make sure everybody was happy. (Pure Iron-Family One-Shot!)


**Greetings, my fellow humans! :D**

**Since it's October, aka my favorite month (and not because of my birthday...*prays my mom makes cheesecake*. Because I can finally wear all my hoodies again and watch The Corpse Bride while eating a bowl of candy-corn on the couch) ****I really wanted to write a Halloween theme Marvel story. **

**Originally, I was going to write a horror, thriller type of thing. Then I realized I suck at writing scary stuff. **

**So I decided to do fluff. **

**Things you should know: This is set 4 years after Far From Home (let's just say everything was smoothed out, the world stopped being stupid and realized Spider-Man wouldn't kill someone in cold blood) so Peter and MJ are both 21 and are happily dating :) and Morgan's around 9. **

* * *

Morgan H. Stark loved two things.

One, was inventing anything she believed would make her dad proud. Whether it was a tiny metal heart she made from the toaster. Glasses that resembled EDITH, or her most recent creation, a scarlet iron shield _-__her uncle Rhodey helped her make-._

And the second, was candy.

Buckets and buckets overflowing with sweet, sugary, colorful candies.

Unfortunately, her mom didn't quite share her undying love for them. So she was rarely allowed to eat them.

Now her older brother on the other hand, _did _appreciate candies as much as she did.

Which was awesome, because October 31st was coming up. And she knew how Peter always went all out for Halloween...

* * *

Peter parked his car just up the driveway of the house, and began grumbling indignantly.

"I don't know _how the hell,_ you convinced me to wear this cat costume," Peter gestured at his glitter kitty ears and pink t-shirt.

MJ snorted in response and quickly straightened out her shimmering blue dress.

"Because you love me, and you look _adorable," _she says, scratching behind his actual ear.

"It's stupid," Peter continued to whine.

"You're stupid," MJ smirked.

He rolled his eyes playfully and tilted his head to look at her.

Her brown hair was up in a messy bun _-personally he wished she always did her hair like that, it suited her-_.

Peter couldn't figure out how MJ could look so beautiful in a cheap Cinderella costume she bought from the internet. But hey, it was Michelle Jones. She would look stunning in a hundred-year-old potato sack.

"Alright let's go, I hope Pepper made her famous chocolate zombie cupcakes again," MJ moaned, getting out of the car.

"Okay, lemme just get Morgan's candy real quick," Peter says, reaching for the backseat and pulling out a bright orange bag. He then stumbled out of the car, nearly dropping the precious cargo.

"I still can't believe you got her all that candy Pete," MJ laughs affectionately, watching Peter struggling to haul the huge bag of sweets. "You're gonna give her a freakin heart-attack."

Peter turned towards his girlfriend, giving her a mirthful smile.

"Aw c'mon MJ, it's Halloween, you can never have too much candy."

"Right. You know Pepper's gonna make you pay for Morgan's dental bill?"

"Right, I'm not gonna think about that right now."

_"Peter!"_ An exhilarated high-pitched scream cut through the air.

"Hey kid!" Peter yelled fondly, seeing his sister running down the steps towards them eagerly.

"Wow you two look pretty," Morgan says, looking up at them in awe.

MJ had to put a hand over her mouth, to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"Thanks squirt," Peter sighed, refusing to make eye-contact with MJ. "So do you! What are you supposed to be? A ballerina?"

"Yeah, but who cares. Let's get down to business," Morgan says with a rather 'serious' tone.

"Did you get Hershey's?"

"Yep."

"M&M's?"

"Sure did."

"Gummy worms?"

"Yes."

"Reese's Peanut Butter Cups?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What about-"

"_Yessss! _Every single little candy you can possibly imagine is in this bag!" Peter shouted dramatically causing Morgan to giggle

"I hope you aren't being rude to our guests Morgan," Pepper says sternly coming down from the porch.

"Hi Pepper," MJ greeted politely.

"Hey MJ, oh my gosh I love your makeup," Pepper complimented with a warm smile. MJ blushed slightly, she always hated putting on makeup _-hence why hadn't used the fancy eyeshadow palette aunt May gave her for Christmas last year till now-. _So it was nice getting confirmation that it looked decent, and not like Pennywise the Clown.

"Hi Pete, you look...good," Pepper released a small chuckle which MJ followed.

"Thank you," Peter replied clearly humiliated, and gave Pepper a side-hug.

"Come on in guys, I actually just finished baking the zombie cupcakes and vampire cookies," Pepper says leading them inside the house. _(MJ silently thanked the universe for answering her prayers)_

Morgan grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him through the front door. Asking about his college studies, telling him about the new kid at her school, and how their pet alpaca ate her fruit snacks behind her back.

MJ shook her head with a light laugh at imagining Gerald _(that was their pet's name right?) _eating Morgan's food, and her screaming, 'bad alpaca, bad alpaca!'.

Stepping inside, MJ took a moment to look at the home. She never got over how gorgeous and peaceful the house was. It was exactly the kind of place she imagined growing her own family in. She subconsciously took a quick glance at Peter.

"-oh, and her name's Tessa. She's cool, but she's super shy so we didn't really get to talk a lot. I still wanna try to be friends with her though."

"Well, that's good. Just keep being nice to her, and maybe invite her to play or something next time," Peter advised with a thumbs up.

"You guys can go ahead and put a movie on, and help yourselves to the cupcakes. I have to go pick up the pizza real quick," Pepper says grabbing her purse from the counter. "I'll be back soon, be good Morgan!"

"I will! Love you mom!" Morgan yelled back, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"What do you guys feel like watching?" Peter questioned after Pepper closed the door.

"Ooh, what about _Coraline_? I used to love that movie when I was little," MJ suggested.

"Seriously? I always thought it was kinda creepy and weird."

"Well, Spider-Man's creepy and weird," MJ retorted with an amused grin.

"He is _not," _Peter gasped with feigned hurt.

Morgan giggled loudly at the exchange between the couple.

They ended up watching The Addams Family movie from 2019. Sitting on the sofa together, with plenty of candy, and one of Morgan's princess blankets.

Near the end of the film, when Pepper returned and they all ate dinner and dessert; Morgan went back on the couch falling asleep on Peter's shoulder

"Can we carve an Avengers pumpkin tomorrow, please?" Morgan whispered suddenly with a yawn.

"A what?" Peter looked down at her confused.

"An Avengers pumpkin, ya know for our dad and auntie Nat," she answered, pulling the fuzzy blanket closer to her face.

"Yeah...yeah of course we can."

* * *

**Can Marvel give us a Peter, MJ, and Morgan series on Disney+? Please, that'd be adorable **

**Btw did anybody catch the reference to MJ's Cinderella dress? ;)**

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you have an awesome rest of your day! =)**

**-Midnight **


End file.
